Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (6 - 4 \times 1)) \times 9 $
Explanation: $ = (9 + (6 - 4)) \times 9 $ $ = (9 + (2)) \times 9 $ $ = (9 + 2) \times 9 $ $ = (11) \times 9 $ $ = 11 \times 9 $ $ = 99 $